100 Spanking
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: 100 days of Spanking challenge. Will Contain slash and other pairings. If you don't like spankings please do yourself a favor and not read this.
1. Chapter 1

I'm trying 100 days of Spanking challenge just because I haven't really been writing on my fanfiction site in a while. I will be writing one hundred stories with a different spanking story in it. I will be taking request. My fandoms I will write for Are: Supernatural, NCIS, Arrow, Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, Avengers, Heroes, Warehouse 13, Angel, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Xena: Warrior Princess, CSI(ALL Shows), Marvel Movies and DC movies.

Slash pairing, Parent, and other pairings will be written and can be requested.


	2. DraxPeter

Pairing: Drax/Peter

Fandom: Guardians of the Galaxy

Warning: Slash of Peter/Drax

Peter didn't like the feel of legs under his body. It only meant one thing for him and only one thing. Drax was going to give a good and long spanking for kicking Rocket. Peter would try to talk his way of this embarrassing position he was in. Sadly Drax was not one to try this one. Metaphors went over his head and he was hard headed. Once he mind was set on something he was going to do it. Peter felt his pants being taken down with his underwear. Looking back he saw them being thrown across the room. Lifting his feet he saw both of his shoes were off. Wrapping his arm around the waist Drax started the spanking. The first hit made Peter open his mouth in shock, but his body didn't have time to recognize it as strike two happened.

"What are you made of?" Peter yells, "Some kind of Titanium?" Drax ignores this and kept going. Increasing the speed and trying not to use too much of his strength so no to leave buries. Peter push on Drax's leg to try and free himself, but it was useless. He was going nowhere until the deed was done. Tears form in Peter's eyes as the fire in his butt built up and it was going to keep building. Losing track of time and hits Peter went limp over the lap giving up the fight to get free. instead, he took a hand to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop coming. Drax stops for a moment to Peter's relief to take a look at his handy work. Peter Butt look red enough and now it was time to move on.

"No!" Peter couldn't help but yell as his body was moving forward. He was hoping Drax wouldn't spank him there because sitting spot spankings hurt like hell.

"Two minutes and we will be done," Drax said in a level voice. A protest should have been done here, but Peter wasn't given the time when he felt Drax's hand come down hard. Peter went limp again and choose to lose himself in his tears. When the two minutes were up Peter was openly crying not knowing Drax gave him the final swat. He only knew when he felt a hand rubbing his back to help claim him down. Five minutes later Peter was breathing normally again and it was then he felt himself moving into Drax's lap. Grabbing onto his boyfriend wanting the comfort he could provide and in return wrap his arms around Peter. They stayed that way for while just enjoying the comfort and silence the moment brought.

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered.

"I know you are, but it's Rocket you need to say sorry too."

"Ok, but can I nap first before I apology?" Drax nodded leaning in kissing Peter's lips a few times. Together they laid back on the bed kissing as they did that. Peter laid his head on Drax's chest and went to sleep.

END


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: Avengers

Pairing: Coulson/Clint

Prompt: Reckless

What made Clint think he could escape from Coulson after making a stupid choice that would be considered reckless by Coulson standards. Looking at it now rushing at the Wrecking Crew without thinking was about what this reckless choice would lead too and he would know this when Coulson caught up with him. Clint not wanting to sleep on his stomach tonight. When the last member of the crew when down Clint went to make a break for it but felt a hand grab his ear and pull. "Where do you think your going young man?" Coulson asks in a force claim voice. "To the bathroom?" The answer came out more of a question than a statement. A small tug force Clint to follow the angry man as they walked away.

"Three times I have told you to think before you act," The scolding began as they turn a corner towards the nearby cars. "I guess when I get you back home you will finally learn a lesson." Clint knew he could break away free from the man dragging by the ear, but as he learned a long time ago a pissed Coulson was nothing to mess with. Once they reached the car he was dragged to the back of the car. This is where he released Clint's ear. Arrow and bo in the trunk and you in the front seat. Fighting the temptation to rub his ear did as he was told. Once the trunk was shut he went to the front seat and buckled up. Coulson got in the front seat and gave one last order. "No speaking until we get home got it." "Yes, sir." The car got started and drove off.

Once they reach the apartment they shared Clint knew what he was supposed to do. First, he went to the bathroom to clean up to allow Coulson twenty minutes to claim down and look for something to use for the punishment. When the twenty minutes were up Clint was dry standing in the living room with just a towel around his waist. Waiting on the bed was Coulson with an item Clint hated to be used on him. "You know the drill." Wordlessly he removed the towel, walk over and places himself over Coulson's lap. Placing his hands on his back so they could be held in place. Once his legs were trapped between the other man's legs a tap with the brush showed him it was time to start. "This is what going to happen are getting a spanking,after that you will sit in time out to reflect on the reasons you got spanked and you will be grounded for three weeks within that time you will write one thousand lines a day saying, 'I will think before I act' is that understood young man."Clint groans at the sentence, but said 'yes sir'. The spanking began fast and hard. Clint tried to move out of the way of the hairbrush, but this wasn't going to happen because of Agent Coulson's experience of spanking him made these spankings harder. Tears were slipping from his eyes as the heat built up. Clint wanted to beg for it to stop, or beg for mercy, sadly these would fall on deaf ears. The only choice he had right now was waiting for it to end and that feels like it was going to take forever. Three minutes later Coulson stops for a moment knowing this area was red enough and now it was time for the sitting spots. When this spanking started Clint went limp and lost himself in his crying. He did deserve this punishment for being reckless on the battlefield today. This lesson was final learne, but sadly it had to be done the hard way. Clint didn't know the spanking stop until he felt himself being pull into Coulson's lap. Wrapping his arms around his body and placing his head on the shoulder began to cry out the pain. This took a long time for this happen. Coulson help by rubbing his back and rocking him little. "Sorry, sir," Clint said in a low voice. "I forgive you." They stayed like that for a long time enjoying the comfort. Clint knew the next three weeks would suck, but one good thing is he isn't being punished by Steve like Tony does. He was in no hurry to know what a super soldier spanking is like because Coulson spanks like one.


	4. Chapter 4

Fandom: CSI: Maimi

Pairing: Ryan/Eric

Warning: Slash of Eric/Ryan domestic discipline.

XXX

Ryan was currently standing in front of his boyfriend who was holding a bath brush sitting on the bed. How they got to this point could be sum up in a few words, "Being reckless on the job." What made Eric think this was a good idea to deal with this was beyond his guess. Ryan didn't really want to do this, but the other options were not mentioned, but there a was a pretty good idea they would be just as bad or worse.

"Get undressed and over my lap," Eric spoke in his normal voice with a hint of a warning telling him not to take his time. Ryan didn't delay in his undressing, removing each piece of clothing and dropping it on the ground. Faster then he cared for he was fully naked. Eric said nothing, but the look he gave was a warning to come to him or make it worse. Not wanting to know what could be worse quickly got to his boyfriend's side and was on his lap before he could process what he was doing. Eric took a moment to get Ryan ready. Pinning his leg between his and pinning his hand behind his back. Ryan, as this was happening, was trying to show Eric he could handle the punishment he was going to get, but knowing like the other times he was over the lap it would only last until the first strike. Eric brought down the bath brush hard and fast. Ryan barely had time react with the first strike. Knowing this was going to be a long and hard spanking to teach him not to repeat his actions today ever again. Within a minute of the spanking starting, Ryan was crying. The fire on his butt was growing and growing fast and in no time it would like you could cook an egg on it. Ryan had no idea how long this part of the spanking when on for because he always lost track of time when this was happening. Eric would spend five minutes at most on this part and move on to the sitting spots which Ryan hated being spank there. The Spanking stop for a few seconds so he could be pulled forward enough to have a clear target to be spanked. The spanking started again just like it did at the same fast hard rate. Ryan went limp and began to let it all out as he cry hard. This was all he could do it as he waited for the spanking to end. Eric stops the spanking a few minutes later without Ryan knowing it was done. The Bath Brush was placed back in the drawer with the other spanking tools.

"It's over Babe." Releasing his hands and legs so he could bring his man onto his lap and hold him to show he was forgiven. Ryan places his head on Eric's shoulder and let the rest of the tears fall out. Within an hour and half of the tight hugs and a little rocking Ryan was breathing normally again and claimed down. Taking his head off the shoulder to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "I'm so sorry." Eric smiled giving Ryan a few kisses.

"You are forgiven." After several kisses, Eric stood up with Ryan in his arms.

"Let's get clean up and ready for dinner." Ryan nodded at that idea, but the idea of sitting for the meal he didn't like. Hopefully, Eric would take pity on him and let him sit on a pillow for the meal.

THE END

A/N: Sorry for the delay in the story. The real world keeps me busy. I'm working on the requested stories hopefully I will get them done soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom: NCIS

Pair: Tony/Gibbs (Father and Son)

XXX

Tony didn't have time to process what was happening to him as Gibbs drag Tony into the house by the arm. Tony knew Gibbs did promise him a good spanking when he got home after work today. This might have been the pranks he played at work on his co-workers today went too far. Super gluing them to their chairs might have been a good idea at the time, but Jenny and Gibbs didn't. Jenny brought him into the office as he co-workers were unstuck from their chairs. Jenny suspended him for a week from work with no pay. Gibbs who he expected for him to do something at that moment just said,"Get in the car were going home where you will get a spanking of a lifetime." This is where we are at right now. Bring Tony to the couch he sat down and somehow managed to get the younger man over his lap. Tony tried to speak, but a hand on his dress pants stop him. The hand went down harder with each swat. The younger man was surprised he was not being spanked bare right now. His Father never let him keep his pants on during a spanking, but this might mean something else. The hand kept flying down and the man being spank notice the pain on his butt was growing even with his pants still on. Suddenly Gibbs stop reaches under to undo his belt and button on his pants.

"Tony, you are grounded for a week, you will be spanked before bed tonight and the next two nights before bed, you will have chores to do around the house and you will write ten thousand lines." The Gibbs spoke as he pulled down Tony's boxer to expose his almost red butt for the next part of the spanking. "Do you understand me?" Tony knowing he had no choice, but to agree. Arguing will not make things better and it took him a few times to learn this lesson. Suddenly a he felt tapping against his butt and knew what it was at once. The ruler was painful to be spanked. Without warning the ruler went down again and again. The pain builds up as Tony forced his body not to kick his legs and keep his hands from blocking because he knew it wouldn't help stop the spanking. This was going to end when Gibbs wanted it to end. Losing himself in his tears was the only thing he could do. When the last strike was given the ruler was thrown aside and Gibbs help Tony into his lap and held him as he cried. It took a good ten minutes before Tony was able to relax.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are and I hope you learn your lesson."

"I did sir." Gibbs held Tony for a few more minutes until he got them both to their feet, so Tony could fix his pants.

"Go upstairs and start your lines, I will call you when Dinner is ready." Tony groan at the thought of sitting on his sore butt, but he also knew better than to whine about it.

"Yes, sir." Tony went to go upstairs when he heard, "Tony, just remember just because I'm a tough father doesn't mean I will ever stop loving you." Tony turned around and went back to his Dad and gave him a hug. "I love you too Dad."

THE END


End file.
